


together was the answer

by kylieinthesky



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Headcanon, Love Confessions, Post-Canon Fix-It, The 100 (TV) Season 7, basically what SHOULD have happened in place of That Scene, oh! and an apology from Bellamy about giving Madi the flame in the first place, this is my therapy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylieinthesky/pseuds/kylieinthesky
Summary: Bellamy stilled as he looked up and noticed Clarke’s aim.“Clarke,” he warned, “Clarke, you don’t want to do this.”He was right. She absolutely did not want to do this. But he wasn’t giving her much choice, was he?-----This is my rewrite of That Scene with a-GASP-happy ending! That makes sense with their character arcs! And follows the themes the show has been building for the last 6 seasons! F*ck you, Jroth!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	together was the answer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I basically wrote this little fix-it fic for therapy. As far as I'm concerned, the end of 7x13 didn't happen and this did instead! It's also the first fic I've written since my HP fandom days like 15 years ago, so there's that as well.

Bellamy was flipping through Madi’s sketchbook and Clarke _knew_. Even though she hadn’t seen all the drawings herself, she knew that he would find in there proof that she still had memories from the flame. She couldn’t let him endanger Madi, not again. She raised the gun with both hands, pointing it at his heart.

Bellamy stilled as he looked up and noticed Clarke’s aim.

“Clarke,” he warned, “Clarke, you don’t want to do this.”

He was right. She absolutely did not want to do this. But he wasn’t giving her much choice, was he?

“Give me the book, Bellamy.”

He shook his head slowly and Clarke couldn’t tell if it was in disbelief or refusal.

“Clarke, if Madi remembers the flame….she can help us. She can help us finally get to peace.” Even as he spoke words she couldn’t understand, his voice broke her heart. God, hadn’t they been chasing peace for too damn long? Maybe it didn’t even exist.

“Clarke, _please,”_ Bellamy begged now. “Please listen to me for just a minute.”

Clarke didn’t lower the gun, but he saw her eyes flash a moment of hesitancy, so he kept going.

“I’m sorry for what I did in Polis. I never should have put the flame in Madi’s head. It was…” He trailed off for a second and Clarke could see the desperation in his eyes. “It was the only thing I could think of to save you. To save _you,_ Clarke. I couldn’t let you die. I couldn’t lose you again.”

Clarke aim slipped just an inch downward.

“I betrayed you and I have regretted it every day since.” Never had his voice been more sincere. With tears in his eyes, Bellamy willed Clarke to understand.

When she still didn’t reply, he kept going. “Clarke, I promise that I will never let anything hurt Madi again. I care about you too much. Please, _please,_ believe me.”

His voice broke and Clarke felt two silent tears trail down her cheeks. How long had she needed that apology? How long had she been holding that betrayal against him unconsciously? She remembered, suddenly, all of the times she had put her faith in Bellamy.

_“I trust him,” she’d assured Finn._

_“Bellamy, I need you,” she had told him underneath the tree._

_“You came through. I knew you would,” she’d said with hope through a radio to Mount Weather._

_“You’ll be covering us the whole time,” she told Bellamy outside Polis, “And I trust you.”_

_“God, this would be so much easier if I knew you were alive. If I knew I was going to see you again,” she’d whispered through the radio._

Clarke didn’t know what he was going through. She didn’t understand what he believed. She hardly recognized him.

But he was Bellamy. And she still loved him.

As the green waves of the Anomaly swirled next to her, Clarke made a decision. Against all odds, she decided to ignore her head, screaming at her to shoot him, and go with her heart.

She decided to trust him. Like she had since nearly the moment they touched the ground.

Clarke lowered the gun to the floor silently. When she stood back up their eyes met, and for the first time since he’d walked through that door on Bardo, she could read him. His sincerity, his pain, his love for her were all written on his face.

Still without talking Clarke moved forward slowly until they were just a foot apart.

“Okay,” she said simply. His brow furrowed with confusion. It was that easy?

“Clarke….”

Before he could finish she had reached both hands up to cup his face. Bellamy felt his breath catch. Somewhere in the back of his brain he noted that he wasn’t supposed to be affected by her anymore. The Shepherd required that he let go of his love for her, for the good of all mankind. He’d been training his brain to do just that for weeks. But the rest of him was here, standing inches from the girl he’d loved for 131 years, unable to breathe.

Clarke wiped away a tear that had fallen from his eyelashes. God, she loved this man. She hardly remembered a time before loving him was a part of her. She loved him. She trusted him. And she knew that a month of faith in transcendence was nothing compared to the years they’d spent relying on each other. Shooting Bellamy wasn’t “doing better”, so she would reach him with love instead.

Leaning in gently, Clarke met his lips with hers.

Bellamy was pretty sure he had short-circuited. Clarke was kissing him. Clarke was _kissing_ him. He hadn’t gotten every detail about the Shepherd’s gospel yet, but he was pretty sure kissing your best friend who you would sacrifice everything for wasn’t encouraged.

But Bellamy didn’t care.

After a moment of pause, his arms surged forward, finally dropping the sketchbook and pulling Clarke closer to him. His mouth moved to match hers eagerly. How many times alone on the Ark had he dreamed of holding her like this?

Tongues and lips and hands and tears overwhelmed Clarke and after an indeterminable amount of time she pulled away slightly, gasping quietly. Her forehead pressed against Bellamy’s, their hot breath mixing in the space between them. With her eyes still closed she finally spoke. “I don’t understand your faith and I don’t know if I ever will. But I have loved you for over a hundred years and I am trusting you to keep us safe.” She leaned back and met his eyes.

He was smiling.

Her heart beat rapidly against her ribcage. How long had it been since she’d seen that smile? How long since they had been _happy?_

“Clarke,” he breathed softly. There were so many things he wanted to tell her. He wanted to hold her like this forever, kiss her til they couldn’t breathe, sleep with her in his arms for hours. He pressed his lips to hers one more time, softly. Then, as he pulled her into his chest and felt her arms wrap around his waist, a sliver of guilt crept in. Bellamy knew he was breaking some rules of being a Disciple. He wasn’t supposed to love her more than anyone else. But he did. He loved Clarke more than _everyone_ else. And he was going to have to find a way to let that love and his faith coexist.

“Clarke, I love you,” he whispered against her hair. Her small laugh escaped on his chest. After all these years, hearing those words from Bellamy made her swell with relief. It felt like they’d been dancing around them for lifetimes. The last two days of anger at him dissipated. He was still hers.

After a minute, or maybe hours, they pulled apart.

“Thank you,” he told her. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“We do this together,” she answered. _Together_ was the answer. It always had been.

Clarke picked up the sketchbook and tucked it into her bag. Then she reached for Bellamy’s hand and they stepped into the swirl of green side-by-side.


End file.
